


Party Favors

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Party Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bed dips next to him and Oliver takes a long draw from his own beer.</p><p>“Was that Madeline Lacroix I passed in the hallway?” his words aren’t quite slurred, not yet, but he speaks with the sort of muffled easiness that comes after a few drinks.</p><p>Tommy sniffs stoically and nods. “Yup.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speakfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakfree/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for the incredible fe-li-ci-ty on tumblr (aka speakfree). Mariah, you're an incredible friend, and I am blessed to know you.

He’s nursing a beer when Oliver finds him.

The door opens with a soft, “Tommy?”  letting in the noise from the party downstairs for a short moment before clicking shut.

Tommy doesn’t answer, just frowns at the bottle in his hands and lifts it, taking another short swig.

The bed dips next to him and Oliver takes a long draw from his own beer.

“Was that Madeline Lacroix I passed in the hallway?” his words aren’t quite slurred, not yet, but he speaks with the sort of muffled easiness that comes after a few drinks.

Tommy sniffs stoically and nods. “Yup.”

“I saw you head up here with her less than ten minutes ago, you and her didn’t -?”

His heart might have just been crushed, but Tommy still narrows his eyes and bumps Oliver’s shoulder, laughing. “In _ten_ minutes? Oliver, please. You know me _so much_ better than that.”

Oliver lifts his hands, a placating gesture. “Sorry, sorry! I was just asking!” He falls silent then sighs. “So she wasn’t interested, huh?”

Tommy looks down at his hands. “No.”

Oliver looks contrite. “I’m sorry Tommy, I know you liked her.”

“Yeah, I - I actually really did.” He rubs a hand across the back of his neck, embarrassed. “She said she just doesn’t see me that way.”

Oliver flinches.

Tommy nods. “Yeah, exactly. The _death knell._ ” He pauses. “I just - I guess I expected her to -” Tommy gestures vaguely and makes a frustrated noise in his throat.

“I never have a problem getting laid, but then, when there’s a girl that I don’t just want to sleep with, you know? A girl I actually like enough to ask out, to want to _be_ with, that I’m really serious about…” Tommy laughs. It’s a self-deprecating sound and he knows it sounds sort of pathetic, but he feels pretty pathetic, so…

“I think most of the time girls just fuck me because they know I’m an easy lay and they can forget about me afterwards. No strings, no mess. It’s not because they actually want me.”

Oliver has been quiet until now, but at this he turns and gives Tommy an incredulous look. He shakes his head slightly and _snorts_. “Well that’s bullshit. I’d fuck you.”

Tommy’s short bark of laughter echoes in the large expanse of his bedroom, and if nothing else, at least Oliver knows how to lessen the blow.

Oliver’s not laughing though. “No really, seriously.”

He arches an eyebrow and rolls his eyes. “Thanks, buddy. I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I’d just like to wallow for now.”

“What? Tommy, fuck. No, _listen_ , I’m _serious_.”

He’s up off the bed in a second. He trips, unsteady on his feet - and Tommy reevaluates just how much it is Oliver's had to drink - but he rights himself and turns.

“Tommy, _Tommy_. You are _great_. Seriously, you - _anyone_ would be lucky to-” Oliver shakes his head. “ _Hell yeah_ , I’d fuck you.”

“Oliver,” Tommy’s laughing, “I think you and I both know you’re _way_ too straight for that.”

Tommy’s not expecting how totally insulted Oliver looks at his words. Warmth spreads in his chest and he grins up at his friend.

But Oliver’s stopped pacing and is just standing in front of Tommy, beer dangling from his fingers. He frowns. “Too straight for - I -” his mouth forms a grim line. “No.”

He reaches for Tommy’s shirt and pulls him up one-handed. Tommy’s too surprised to do anything except take a breath, his eyes widening, before Oliver’s lips crash against his and Tommy winces because _ow_. Their teeth knock together and Tommy bites his tongue a little but then he hears a thunk - Oliver’s dropped his bottle, and he brings both hands up to tilt Tommy’s head and their mouths line up perfectly and-

_Oh._

Oliver’s lips are a little chapped. Tommy’s seen him bite at them, especially in the winter when the weather gets dry and cold, and the feeling of them sends a jolt down his spine. He makes a soft sound of want, of _need_ , and opens for him, letting Oliver lick into him slowly, stroke his tongue against Tommy’s own. Tommy grips at the front of Oliver’s shirt, bunching the fabric in his fists, trying to ground himself because Oliver’s tongue is in his mouth and he just bit down lightly on Tommy’s lip, and Tommy actually moans, his knees going weak.

When Oliver pulls away he looks positively _smug_ , as though he just won some sort of bet, as though Tommy had dared him to do it, and he _did_.

Tommy swallows, his eyes on those chapped lips, pink and wet from kissing him. He’s half hard, and breathing heavily. He’d come up here expecting to tell Madeline how he felt, ask her out, _maybe_ kiss her, and instead…

When he manages to tear his eyes away from Oliver’s mouth and look up, Oliver doesn’t look smug anymore. He looks - hungry.

Tommy shouldn’t. He _knows_ he shouldn’t, but he does anyway. He pulls Oliver back down roughly, kissing him the way he’s always wanted to but never really let himself think about.

 _He’s_ the one taking this time. He’s the one who strokes into Oliver’s mouth, who nips at his lips. Oliver’s always teased him about his tongue, how the girls talk about what they’ve come to call Tommy’s God-given talent. It’s a source of pride for him, and he puts the gift to good use now, drawing helpless noises from his best friend, feeling Oliver shudder against him. Tommy wants to show him just how amazing his tongue is, wants to taste him, make him arch into him, cry out, rake his nails down his back, he wants to - he wants -

He pulls away with a gasp, immediately putting several steps between them.

Oliver may not be totally drunk off his ass yet, but he’s well on his way, and Tommy, well, Tommy’s buzzed enough to want to say _fuck it_ , but still sober enough to know better.

Oliver’s panting, pupils blown wide, and _oh God_ , Tommy can see the bulge in his pants and he has crossed _so_ many lines tonight, where do they even _go_ from here?

He should have learned by now never to underestimate Oliver Queen. He watches Oliver collect himself, watches his friend take one deep breath, run his tongue along his lips, like he’s chasing the taste of Tommy’s mouth (and Tommy’s heart beats just a little faster at that), and then Oliver just looks up at him and smiles.

He’s seen it before. It’s the same smile that has gotten him laid too many times to count, but there’s something different about it, because it doesn’t lack the sincerity it usually does when Oliver’s conquest for the evening is on the receiving end.

It’s real. It’s a real smile and Oliver’s smiling at him.

“I told you I wasn’t _too_ straight.”

Tommy’s heart stops for a second. And then he just laughs, hoping it doesn’t sound forced. “Remind me never to dare you to actually fuck me.”

Running a shaky hand through his hair, he turns to grab his jacket from the bed. But when he turns back around, Oliver’s right back in his space again, and he’s not smiling anymore.

“Is that why you think I kissed you?”

Tommy can’t answer that.

“Tommy,” Oliver’s voice is low, “Anyone with half a brain should know they’d be lucky to have you.”

He places a small, quick, almost _shy_ peck on Tommy’s lips, considering he’d had his tongue down his throat two minutes ago.

“ _I_ do.”

Oliver nods his head towards the door.

“Come on. We’re missing all the girls and the booze.”

Tommy grins and they head downstairs.

 


End file.
